Robert Louis Stevenson's ABDUCTION!
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: Wolves are suddenly missing from Jasper and Humphrey tries to find out why. But will he see something he thought didn't exist?
1. Humphrey's past

It had been a month since Winston had died and Kate could not have been more depressed. She didn't hunt or talk to anyone until;

"Kate, how are you feeling?" Humphrey asked sympathetically.

"As always. Sad and depressed." She let out a sigh of grief.

"Come on Kate, cheer up. I understand you're sad, but it's been a month and get back to your own life."

"My dad was a part of my life…" She kept looking down at the ground while she talked. All this was simply too much to bear.

"Kate, I'm sorry he died."

"Why are you sorry? You didn't kill him. It was that guy Solomon." She spat at his name.

"I know what you are feeling…" Humphrey was then interrupted by Kate.

"No you don't! You don't know!" She exclaimed. She curled up in a corner with her tail over her eyes.

"Actually," Humphrey continued. "I do know. I don't have any parents. They were killed when I was a pup. I only had my pack brothers and… you."

Kate took her tail out of her eyes and looked at him. He was right. She was basically the only one that he called family. Humphrey continued as he walked over to Kate.

"It was hard for me to walk around Jasper and but constantly reminded of my parents death. But, the tragedy of their death faded and I remembered the good stuff about them."

Kate could picture it. All those times she was with her dad and how he made her laugh and feel safe. She was forgetting the way he died and started to remember him.

"And Kate. If you feel that you can't go outside and attend his funeral, then you don't have to. It's your choice. I just hope that you can be happy again." As he finished, a tear dropped from his face. Kate stood up from the corner and went up to him.

"Thank you, Humphrey for helping me."

"Well, I try…" He said shyly. She giggled and nuzzled her mate.

"Knockity, Knockity, knock, knock!" A voice popped up from behind them. It was Aaron with his sister Stacy.

"Are we interrupting?" Stacy asked.

"No, we were just finishing up." Humphrey said.

"Oh, I get it." Aaron said. "You two were getting it on. So, Humphrey how was she? Amazing, eh?" He said seductively.

"We were not getting it on, you perv." Kate said annoyed.

"Kate, I'm only joking. Trust me, I wouldn't ask you something like that. I was only trying to lighten the mood."

"It's still not funny…" Kate replied.

"It would if your dad didn't die… oh, I shouldn't have brought that up." Aaron said embarrassedly. Kate just simply smiled at him.

"It's okay Aaron. It doesn't hurt that my father died. All that matters is that he lived his life the way he wanted and I love him for ythat."

"That was sweet, Kate." Stacy said smiling.

"Kind of gay…" Aaron said. Kate glared at him. "Joking! Only… joking!"

"Okay if you're done joking, we have to get to the funeral." Humphrey said. Kate stifled a sob.

"Its okay, Kate. I'll be with you through this." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Thanks." She said. And with that comment, they left. But little did they know what the turn out would be for Winston.


	2. Short Ceremony

The four wolves walked in forest to the area of the funeral. Incidentally, it's the same place where Garth and Kate almost got married. And speaking of Garth, he and Lilly were still in the den trying to decide what to say during the funeral.

"Hello, everyone. We are here to mourn the death of Winston. He was a great man with a simple heart. Not that he had a heart condition, but… damn it…" Garth had messed up for the fourth time. "Why does this keep happening?"

"Don't worry Garth. It's not easy to give a speech, even during a funeral."

"Yeah, for someone like an omega. I'm an alpha. This shouldn't happen."

"You shouldn't really… talk about yourself during me dad's funeral." She said solemnly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just got caught up with this stupid speech."

"It's okay. I think it's time to leave." Lilly said as she saw another wolf signaling for them.

"Alright." As they were leaving, Garth was still practicing. "Hello everyone. We are Garth here… damn it…"

"Nice speech, Barf." Humphrey said.

"Shut up, Coyote."

"Guys, not now." Kate said.

"Whoa!" Aaron exclaimed. The others turned to his direction. There was barely anyone at the funeral.

"What happened here? Didn't he have any friends?" Aaron said as Lilly smacked him on the head.

"I guess they're coming soon."

"It doesn't look like it. They said that this funeral would me in the afternoon. And also, it looks like the people in charge are waiting impatiently." They looked at them and it was a small group that included Eve, Tony, Marcel, and Paddy.

"This shouldn't be." Humphrey trailed. He then walked back into the forest.

"Where are you going Humphrey?" Kate asked.

"I think there's something going on."

"Don't worry Humphrey. I'm sure that the rest will be here soon."

"It's not that."

"What are you talking about?" Garth asked.

"I just have this feeling that there's something bigger." He looked around his location and turned back to the gang. "Have you noticed over that last few weeks, the amount of caribou has gone up?"

"Of course. That is because we've been hunting more." Kate replied.

"No. The alpha's kept their same routine ever since the packs united. And now after a few months, the caribou has gone up. I don't think it's a case of good hunting."

"Why do you think that?" Stacy asked.

"Well, I've also seen some wolves disappear. That could be the case, but I feel this presence around me. I feel something is watching me." He then looked at Aaron. "I need your help."

"Me? You know, I am a scientist, but I can't help everyone with everything."

"Come on. I need some closure on this activity." Aaron thought about it for a second.

"Fine. But if I end up on some kind of spaceship getting probed, it will be your fault."

"Understood. And Garth, I need your alpha skills."

"You really need me?" Garth asked surprised.

"Well, I would've asked Winston, but on the account that he's dead, I'm stuck with you."

"Wow, you really know how to make a deal." Garth said sarcastically.

"And leave those sarcastic remarks to me, Garth." Aaron said. Then they followed Humphrey.

"Come back in one peace!" Kate said worriedly. "I hope he comes back safely…"


	3. Abduction!

Humphrey, Garth, and Aaron had walked back to Humphrey's den where he said he felt a presence.

"It was right here." Humphrey said as pointed to the entrance of his den.

"Okay, what happened?" Aaron asked.

"I woke up one day and I saw Kate still asleep. So I got up and walked outside where I saw this light. At first, I thought it was like a human driving or camping. But then it turned into different colors and moved around. It was so strange but eventually, it left and it confused me up to this day."

"Hmm, hmm. Yes." Aaron murmured. He looked at Humphrey then the den. He looked back at Humphrey and again at the den. He looked a third time at Humphrey and a third time at the den. "Hmm, hmm. Yes."

"Well, got anything?" Garth asked.

"No. I was just thinking about Hutch."

The two wolves groaned.

"You're not very helpful when you're in love, aren't you?"

"I'm the same wolf I was back then and I'm the same wolf now. Nothings changed." As Humphrey was about to speak, he saw the lights again.

"Look! There it is!" He exclaimed and pointed. Garth and Aaron saw it and couldn't believe their eyes. The light turned different colors and moved. It looked like a solid object.

"What in Frankenstein is that?" Aaron asked. But before an answer could be provided, the light object moved to the wolves and hovered over their heads. It shone an even brighter light over their heads and suddenly, they were knocked out.

"Where could they be?" Kate whispered to herself. She, Lilly, and Stacy sat at the funeral while Tony gave a speech.

"Aren't the guys supposed to be here now? Garth is up next." Lilly said.

"Don't worry guys. I'm sure their fine. Aaron probably is stalling them for some crazy reason." Stacy suggested. She was immediately shushed by a wolf.

"Oh, shut up!" Kate yelled. Everyone one there turned to her. She laughed nervously. "Ha-ha-ha. Sorry everyone. My dad's death is messing with my mind." They then went back to the ceremony.

"Ugh, where are we?" Garth asked as he rubbed his eyes. His vision was blurry.

"Guys!" A voice was heard. It was Aaron's voice.

"Aaron! Over here!" Garth exclaimed.

"Where are we and why is it dark?" He asked. It was indeed dark. There were only four light bulbs. They appeared to be in some kind of intergalactic jail room. The room had padded bars, stained floors and walls, and one toilet. Aaron tried to walk to Garth but noticed that he was chained to the wall on his foot and so was Garth.

"What happened? All I remember was some sort of light."

"Me too." Aaron said. He looked across the room and saw Humphrey still unconscious.

"Hey, Humphrey. Wake up!" Aaron yelled.

"More cottage cheese please…" Humphrey muttered as he woke. "What happened?"

"I'm glad you asked that question…" Aaron said sarcastically.

"What? Where are we and why are we chained?"

"We've been asking the same questions." Garth said.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. I'll take it from here." Aaron said.

"I just remember talking to all of you guys. Ow, my head." Humphrey said as he rubbed his head.

"Hello, my fellow competitors." A voice popped up from behind them.


	4. What? Me fight?

The trio looked back at the padded bar and saw something that was impossible to them. It was a creature that had a ball-shaped body, four eyes and arms; two arms of which were on top of his head, an elongated mouth, stumpy legs and feet, and wore a loin cloth.

"W-who are y-you?" Garth stuttered.

"Ha! Typical earthling." It spoke with a gruff voice. "You are going down!"

"To Earth I hope." Aaron replied.

"Yeah, right! You three aren't going back to your precious Earth until you deal with me." He then cracked his hands and growled.

"What exactly do you mean 'Deal with you'?" Humphrey asked. But before the creature could answer, a voice popped up from a microphone.

"30 minutes left until the fight!"

"Looks like we'll see soon…" The creature said as it left. Then another creature came to them with a sort of robot with them. The creature was entirely green with big black eyes, a weirdly shaped mouth and wore an orange jumpsuit. It spoke to them.

"Vjkien oon jabdo?"

"What?" Garth asked.

"He asks if you are ready for the fight." The robot said.

"We have to fight?" Humphrey exclaimed.

"Yes, with the fellow that you've met."

"What? He's like 1,000 pounds."

"Gek es two unman onus." The creature corrected.

"He says he actually weights 2,000 pounds."

"That's worse! Wait. Why do we have to fight?"

"This is competition for the planets. We take creatures from two different planets and bring them here to fight. The winner gets to blow up the loser's planet."

"What the hell kind of game is that?" Aaron asked.

"It's what the king wants."

"King?"

"Yes. He ordered us to do this 500 years ago."

"Well, we're not fighting." Garth said as Humphrey and Aaron took a stance.

"You are going to fight." The robot said as he opened the padded door and unchained them. "But you need your energy. So go to the cantina across from here."

"What if we refuse to fight?" Humphrey asked.

"You will be killed."

"Okay, let's go to that cantina." Humphrey chuckled nervously.

"Gued. Un sab greew de enaos."

"Yes, you will need all of your energy." The robot replied. The trio left to the cantina escorted by the creature and robot, not knowing what they were up against.

"This is bullcrap." Garth whispered.

"Garth, shut up!" Humphrey said. "You don't know if they have super hearing."

"I don't care. Let them hear." Garth said with a huff.


	5. Warp Speed Home

"Here's the place." The robot said.

The trio looked around the cantina to see dozens and dozens of abnormal creatures. Some were aliens and some were just weird looking humans.

"This place looks crazy. Are you two sure it's safe?"

"Cagfe? Ha-ha-ha! 'Sian jsain cagfe?'"

"I know right. This place is definitely not safe." The robot replied.

"You didn't have to mock us." Humphrey said.

"We'll leave you three alone." They quickly scampered out. The gang looked around in displeasure. They went up to the bar and saw this big, husky man.

"What do you guys want?"

"You understand us?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, this is a different planet. Everyone can understand animals. What do you want?"

"Do you have any water?" Garth asked.

"Water? Water? Hey, everybody!" The man shouted. "These three want water! Ha!"

"So, is that a no?" Aaron asked.

"We got water." He said as he poured three cups with it. They drank it and looked around. They couldn't believe that they were going to fight. Their train of thought stopped when a butt-ugly alien came up and pushed Garth, shouting in a strange language.

"Hey, man! Watch it!" Garth yelled. He was then confronted by a man.

"He doesn't like you."

"Okay, just get him away from me."

"I don't like you either. I have the death sentence on twelve systems."

"We'll be carful." Humphrey said.

"You'll be dead!"

"Hey! These three aren't any trouble." Another man said. Then out of the blue the first man pushed Garth aside and pulled out a gun. He along with his alien friend was shot by the man who defended the gang. The trio looked in horror as the two fell dead.

"Sorry for the mess." The man said as he tossed a coin to the bartender. "Come with me." He said as he motioned for the trio to a booth. They looked at each other then followed.

"This day can't get any worse." Aaron said as he sat down. The man that saved them wore a spacesuit and had dark hair.

"Hi, I'm Ricardo."

"Hi, I'm confused." Aaron said. "Why did you save us?"

"You guys looked like you needed help. I'm here to help you."

"How?" Humphrey asked.

"With this…" He handed them a glowing ball.

"What do you want us to do with this?"

"Throw it to creature's mouth and your problems will be solved."

"It's time to rumble!" A voice popped up. "Remember to throw it!" Ricardo said. A group of aliens then went to the trio and led them to the fight. It was a huge stadium with hundreds of cheering aliens, humans and robots. They looked around and saw skeletons of wolves scattered.

"So, they abducted them!" Humphrey thought. "I knew it was something like this." Also in the midst of this, they saw a green, slimy alien with a tunic and a crown. The gang was scared out of their minds. The alien then held up a staff and the stadium went quiet. It spoke. "We are gathered here to witness the battle of the creatures of Earth and the creature of Galgumex. Creatures of Earth choose one player in your team to fight."

"I guess you're up Aaron."

"What? No!"

"Oh, yes!" Humphrey said as he pushed him out to the middle of the arena.

"Alright! Now, you shall compete against Xioa-Xioa. Fight!"

"Whoa! No head start!" Aaron exclaimed as the creature they saw before came crashing through a wooden door. Aaron screamed in fright and ran around the arena. Everyone was cheering, even the king.

"I could use some help guys!" He yelled.

"Use this!" Garth replied as he threw the glowing ball to him. Aaron grabbed it and threw it into the creature's mouth. It stood there as it swallowed it. Soon, it started to expand and expand until it eventually popped. The next thing the gang remembered was being out in the forest of Jasper. "What happened?" Garth said as he rubbed his head.

"There you are!" Kate exclaimed as she was followed by Lilly and Stacy. "Where were you?"

"I… don't remember. I just remember this light and waking up here." Humphrey said.

"Well, don't worry. At least you're okay." Stacy said. They then went back to the Winston's funeral where they finished the ceremony. But little did they know that their space adventure was just beginning.


End file.
